The Drive
by Freeze Blade x Scratch
Summary: Freeze Blade asks Scratch for a drive around town, but Trap Shadow doesn't like the idea his friend is doing because he likes her too! Will Freeze Blade or Trap Shadow get Scratch in their lives?
1. Chapter 1 The Cat of My Dreams

Freeze Blade was standing there with his best friend, Trap Shadow. They are bored, they don't know what to do.

Freeze Blade: You know what Trap Shadow?

Trap Shadow: What?

FB: What's up!

Trap Shadow slapped him.

FB: Hey!

TS: What I couldn't resist!

Trap Shadow was laughing.

FB: You're just jealous that I have better S to the W-A-G!

TS: You know that means, Secretly We Are Gay, right?

FB: What?! NO! It means Secretly We Are Gorgeous!

Trap Shadow looked at him confused

TS: Whose We?

Freeze Blade opened his eyes wide, then he closed them, he was thinking of the most beautiful cat he saw.

FB: *sigh The most pretty cat ever, she makes me go Me-ouch!

TS: What the hell? What are talking about?!

Scratch: Hello!

FB: Ahh!

Freeze Blade fainted. Trap Shadow turned around and saw her too.

TS: 0_o Me-ouch!

FB: I told you!

S: Anyways, Hi!

TS: H-H-H-Hi…

FB: Hello!

S: My name is Scratch

FB: *singing _If I scratch your back, you need to scratch mine, you need to get yours I need to get mine.._

Trap Shadow punched him

FB: Me-ouch!

TS: My name is Trap Shadow, but _you_ can call me Trappy

FB: Can I call you Trappy?!

TS: WHAT THE HELL! NO!

FB: Aw

S: Well, nice to meet you, Trappy! And you are..?

FB: *singing _He was a Skater Boy, she said see you later boy, Cause he wasn't enough for her, Now he's a super star so live it on his…_

S: Name!

FB: Oh sorry,… Intro!

TS:*sigh Every swaggers in the world meet the one and only…

FB: Freeze Blade at your service! Oh and the intro wasn't necessary

Trap Shadow was steamed that he looked like an idiot

FB: Anyways,

Trap Shadow jumped on Freeze Blade and fell

FB: Ahh!

S: *giggle Well, nice meeting you guys, bye!

Scratch left. They stopped fighting.

FB: *singing _You're my guardian angel! Hiding in the woods!_

Trap Shadow flung Freeze Blade

FB: Ahh! Before I continue falling do you think I should ask her out?!

Trap Shadow widen his eyes

TS: What, No! She's too hot and cute for you!

FB: Who said I needed your advice?

Trap Shadow looked around

TS: Fryno told me

Freeze Blade ran to Fryno

FB: Hey you!

Fryno: Me?

FB: IDK, are you the only one here?

F: Why yes!

FB: Well you then! Quit telling people my secrets and stuff that's not true!

F: Oh, Ok! Just don't hurt meeee!

Freeze Blade left and Fryno ran away

FB: Problem solved! ;) Ahhhhh!

TS: What an idiot!

F: Hey?!

TS: What?

F: How did he knew I was spreading rumors about him?

TS: 0_o


	2. Chapter 2 The Moment

Freeze Blade was getting ready, today was the big day

FB: Look out world, I have a date with destiny!

Rip Tide: Who's this Destiny? Is she single?

FB: What no!

RT: Aw, she's taken?

FB: No, as in not with Destiny,… Who's Destiny?

RT: You mentioned her, you have a date with her

FB: I DO! NO! THIS MEANS IM CHEATING ON SCRATCH!

RT: o_o You're dating her?

FB: No, I'm about to

RT: Then why are you going out with Destiny?

FB: WHO THE HELL IS DESTINY?!

RT: You're going out with her

FB: -_- I'm out

Freeze Blade left and headed to Scratch's house

RT: Is Destiny single!

Freeze Blade arrived at the front and knocked the door. Then she opened the door

FB: Me-ouch

S: Excuse me?

FB: You're excused!

S: -_- What do you want?

FB: I just…wanted to…know…if…you…would…like to …go…out?

S: Okay, don't see why not

She closed the door

FB: *sigh She wants me *falls

5 seconds later

TS: Oh, was I supposed to catch you?

FB: No, it's ok

TS: -_O What's wrong with you?

FB: *singing _My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says 'Boy quit fooling around'_

TS: Ha, no really what's wrong with you?

FB: She's going on a date with me!

TS: 0_0


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

Trap Shadow was walking in circles thinking of something to stop his friend

TS: What should I do, I don't want my friend to be with my crush! But then I won't be considered a friend, but I'll be saving Scratch from Freeze Blade!

Trap Shadow was still thinking

TS: What should I do?

Countdown: So you actually do talk to yourself!

TS: Ahh! *looks Oh, why are you here Countdown?

C: I'm here for…Never mind, I'm here for spyin-, I mean to help you

TS: -_O How can I trust you?

C: _How can I trust you after this? HAAH!_

TS: : | I mean it

C: Oh, you're not kidding

TS: Of course I'm not kidding! My best friend is going out with my crush!

C: *scribbles then looks up Proceed

TS: What are you writing?

C: Everything you're saying, I mean random stuff

TS: Why are you really here for?

C: Spy Rise is giving me a raise

TS: Figures

C: Then why do you wanna know?

TS: You're annoying!

C: You know what, my job here is done, I'll just give what I have to Spy Rise

TS: Yeah you leave stalker!

C: I'm not stalking I'm spying!

TS: Neh! Spying…0_0.…Spying?…hm,…spying

Spy Rise: This is not spying! *throws the notepad at him It's drawing!

C: Yeah, I drew what he was saying!

SR: Well go spy…:} Rattle Shake!

Countdown runs to his house

TS: Pathetic people


	4. Chapter 4 The Arguement

Freeze Blade was getting dress for his date. He put on his "tux" witch is his normal clothes.

FB: I'm ready

S: Why are you in my house

FB: o_o I wanted to feel like I live with you

S: Creepo!

FB: What, you know you can't resist me

S: Why did I accept your date

FB: Because you want me

S: -_- Lets just get it over with

FB: *opens door Ladies first

S: Aw, you finally do something right

FB: ^_^

TS: Just look at him, acting all mature

C: I know huh?

TS: What the? Get Out, Quit Following Me!

C: Well *slowly sinks

TS: *kicks him Stupid

Freeze Blade hops in the seat of the car then gets out and opens the other door for Scratch

S: What's wrong with you?

FB: :O You never accept my attitude

S: Cause it's ridiculous

Scratch gets on the car, then Freeze Blade gets on

SR: Wait!

FB: What?

SR: How come you get a car?

FB: o_o *runs over Spy Rise

S: Why did you do that?

FB: Cause he's annoying, #annoying!

Wash Buckler: HEY! That's my catchphrase!

FB: 0_0

WB: #stealer!

FB: Stupid

WB: I heard that

FB: No you didn't

WB: Yes I did

FB: *whispering Just walk away and pretend it never happened

WB: *whispering Ok, but I'll still remember

FB: Just get out

WB: #yo mama

FB: D: Your Face!

WB: Your a$$

FB: Your Mother F…

S: Freeze Blade just don't

FB: :(

Right when they were about to take off, Trap Shadow was in the way

TS: *sarcastic I'm sorry, am I in the way?

FB: Yes so, GET OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I RUN YOU OVER!

S: Trappy! Hi!

FB: Hi, Trappy

TS: May I ask where are you two going?

FB: NO!

S: Sure

TS: Where?

FB: UP YOUR A$$

S: To a restaurant

FB: Yes there, why?

TS: May I tag along?

FB: NO!

S: Sure

FB: Yes you can

Magna Charge: No you can't

TS & S: Huh?

FB: Yeah! Wait Huh?

MC: He can't because you guys don't have Skybook(Facebook)!

TS: Heh?

MC: Yes, would you guys like to join?!

FB: NO! *kicks him out

Trap Shadow got on the car

FB: :{

S: What are you waiting for?

FB: We're here

S: You didn't even move

FB: That's the point

TS: I suppose we should get off

FB: Yes, GET OFF, Ladies first!

TS: Ok, Scratch after you

S: Thank you

TS: Anytime ;)

FB: NO! Lets let the guest get off first, no?

TS: Ok, get off

FB: :{ Is this some sort of a joke to you?

TS: Maybe, yes

FB: :{

TS: If you want me to get off then move I can't get off with your fat a$$

FB: *sighs and gets off

TS: *sits in the driver spot I wonder if I could drive this?

FB: NO! *takes off the keys and throws them in the water

TS: *sighs with an annoyed temper

FB: GET OFF!

TS: I was invited

FB: Well NOW YOU'RE NOT!

S: *looks at him angry

FB: Scoot over I'm driving

Trap Shadow moves to the back seat and Freeze Blade steps on the paddle

FB: Why isn't going?

TS: That's what the keys are for

FB: Really?

TS: *nods

FB: D| ahhhhhh!


	5. Chapter 5 The Drive

Gill Grunt: Here you go

FB: Thanks Gill

GG: Hey!

FB: What?

GG: Only Spyro and Trigg call me Gill, Stupid!

FB: You're stupid, you're an embarrassment to them!

GG: :'( *sniffs cries

FB: *rolls his eyes

Freeze Blade went back to the car

FB: Ok, lets go

TS: Finally! You took forever!

FB: :{

S: Quit making fun of him

FB: Thank you

S: It's funny, but you can explode someone by laughing

FB: -_-

S: Just go

FB: -_-

S: Just go, you look so cute when you do that *pinches cheeks

FB: ^_^ I should do this more often

TS: Yeah, sooner or later you want your other cheeks pinched

FB: -_- You'll never get pinched in either cheeks!

TS: :( *throws the trap

FB: Ow!

S: Ladies, Ladies, you're both pretty

FB: Thank you

TS: Yeah you're so beautiful

FB: :{

S: Just go!

FB: Fine

They finally took off and were trying to find a parking spot

FB: Man, you can never get a parking spot here

TS: Cause there's no cars here!

FB: Put your trap in your mouth

Eruptor walks by

FB: Ha! Perfect!

Freeze Blade runs over Eruptor

Eruptor: Ahhh!

S: O: Why did you do that?

FB: It's the perfect parking spot

S: No, why did you run him over?

FB: He's annoying

S: Oh, ok then lets go

When they got off Scratch saw the place

S: -_- McDonald's?

FB: Yes!

TS: *pisst That's a kid's place!

FB: Yeah, but it's a happy place

S: -_-

TS: *grabs Scratch Look do you like that place better?

S: :D Yes! *runs to the place

FB: *pulls Trap Shadow Listen up! This is MY date, so don't think of stealing her from me!

TS: Hey, I'm not trying to steal her

FB: You better not! *walks away and catches up to Scratch

TS: I'm not trying to steal her, yet

C: You really do talk to yourself

TS: -_- GET THE F#€% OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!

C: Ah!


	6. Chapter 6 The Date & The Problem

Flameslinger: *singing Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order, curly fries, apple pies, Rock, Paper, Scissors!

FB: Agg! You work here?

F: Why yes, and Double Trouble is the chief

TS: We're gonna die

S: Besides we're in a fancy restaurant! Not McDonalds!

F: *gasp This isn't McDonalds! Oh No I'm Late! I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm Late!

TS: Bye-Bye, White Rabbit, See you in Wonderland!

FB: Grow up!

TS: Sorry I can't I'm staying at this size

FB: -_- *sigh

Once they finished eating they headed out

FB: Where's the car?!

TS: It's right there!

FB: *turns Oh

He tries to turn on the car

FB: It think it doesn't want to turn on

TS: Geez, Ya think?

S: I guess we should walk

FB: What? At night? Alone? In the cold?

TS: Swag Boy, your hair is ice!

FB: *looks up Oh yeah huh!

S: Lets just start before it gets worst

FB: Right behind ya

They walked in the dark creepy forest trying to find a way home

S: I'm so cold

FB: I'll hug and keep you warm! ;)

TS: I'm sorry, I'll have to do it

FB: What?

TS: You don't want your girlfriend even colder with your ice wrist, no?

FB: *looks at his wrist I could take them off

TS: Now? In the middle of the forest at night?

FB: At least it's better than another man hugging my girlfriend

TS: Unless the girlfriend likes her boyfriend's best friend

FB: Unless the best friend wasn't imagining

S: Ahhhh!

Kaos: Mahmahmah!

FB & TS: *throw the disc and trap

The ship explodes

K: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!

FB: *catches Scratch

TS: Unless…

S: OMG SHUT UP!

FB & TS: O_O

S: If you ladies are going to argue then I'm walking by myself

FB: NO! Don't go!

S: Too Late! *walks away

FB: *sniffs and walks away sadly

TS: Aw, don't worry buddy, everything will be alright

FB: *sniffs Really?

TS: Yeah, for me! *laughs She left you fool! I'm chasing her

Trap Shadow was about to run, but Freeze Blade jumped on him and started attacking him

FB: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!

TS: LIKE I CARE!

MC: But you can still be friends in Intsaland(Intsagram)!

FB & TS: GET OUT!

MC: How about Skwitter(Twitter)?

FB & TS: OUT!

MC: Ahhh!

Once everything was quite Freeze Blade and Trap Shadow left to their houses


	7. Chapter 7 The Weird Deal

2 days passed since the day they fighted and Freeze Blade was in his house thinking of his best friend then a knock was heard he went to open it and saw Trap Shadow and Scratch

TS: Hello Freeze Blade

FB: Trap Shadow

TS: I have an idea!

FB: Don't you always?

TS: -_- Are you gonna let me talk?

FB: Proceed

TS: I decided to share her

FB: What?

S: Share me?

TS: Yes, I didn't wanted to fight with my bkff so, I wanna share you

S: -_O

TS: Best Kitty Friends Forever?

S: -_O

TS: His idea

FB: *thinking Deal!

Trap Shadow and Freeze Blade shook hands

S: -_- Stupid boys ever!

_The Skylanders used here are owned by Activision_

_The Songs Freeze Blade sang were 1) Scratch by BG5 2) Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne 3) What Does the Fox say? By Ylvis 4) Rhyme of Love by Plain White T's_


End file.
